Confusions and Confessions
by The Not Normal One
Summary: Another Edward-Bella story. The writer girl when writes her story in her 1st book, what will the musician guy think about it? From confusions to confession of their feelings, lets see where it takes them. NOT an one-shot. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

I woke up to a very irritating sound of my alarm.

"urrghhh .. shut up u stupid, idiotic piece of machine. Lemme sleep" I groaned, pulling the covers over my head. I'm not a morning person, not at all. I was just gonna get back to my sleep when someone pulled the covers away from me.

"Bella, get your ass up from the bed or else am gonna get a jug full of water on you. Don't tell me I didn't warn you beforehand" came the stern voice of my mother. If I didn't knew her better, I would have tried to sleep for some more time, but knowing my mother, she'll do just exactly of what she said.

"ya ya … I'm up. I'm up" I said with a groan. I opened my eyes to see my mother standing beside my bed with her hands on her hips and giving me a death glare. "Miss Isabella Marie Swan, its almost 8 in the morning. We'll be late again because of you." Oh shit! I cursed inwardly, I had totally forgotten that its Sunday and we are supposed to go to church, like every other Sundays. All of us had made this a routine in our lives. And by 'all of us' I mean me, my mom, my dad and my brother.

My mother, Renee, is nearing her forties but she looks way younger than that. One who doesn't knows her eaxct age will never guess it right. She is a fashion choreographer and she loves her job. She used to be a model herself in her early days but after I was born she left that but she could never leave the glamour world nor could they let her leave and so today my mother is one of the most famous fashion choreographers in the business.

My dad Charlie was a cop. Yes, you heard it right, a cop! But he took early retirement when my mother gave him an ultimatum of 1 month to leave the job or else she was gonna give him a divorce. Though the divorce part was not as serious as my mother made it sound but she was really scared. We all were. Charlie was shot during his duty one day and after that my mother beaceme very possesive … a lot more than it was needed may be. But I cant say that since I am not the woman whose husband was shot. I was scared for my father but not as much as my mom. Anyways, Renee asked Charlie to take early retirement and after lots and lots of arguments, Charlie did what he was asked to and now he has started a bar, Eclipse, with his retirement fund. Eclipse in now one of the most popular bar out here in LA.

Now coming to my brother, his name is Emmett and he is into show business as well. My brother is a fashion photographer, the best in town. But he's not just the best photographer, he's also the best brother. Me and Em are very close and there is nothing, and I mean nothing at all, that the two of us don't share with each other. He's one of my best friend and even he wont say this, I'm his best friend as well.

"Bella, are you gonne get up from that bed of yours? Or you want me to bring the jug" said Renee, pulling me out from my train of thoughts.

"Oh mother! I am up, now go, I'll be down in 15 minutes." I quickly moved and went to the bathroom and started the shower. Then brushed my teeth and rinsed my face and mouth. By then the water was warm enough, so I got in the shower. Within 10 minutes I was done with everything and dressed in a white top and white peasants skirt. I ran downstairs to find my family sitting in the couch, waiting for me. I groaned inwardly. Now Renee is again gonna start about how lazy I am.

"Good Morning Belly" Emmett grinned at me and winked. He knows just how much this nickname of his irritates me. He looked at me, then Renee and then back at me. Then the bastard chuckled. He chuckled. He loves this too much when Renee is mad at me. Just way too much. Charlie looked up at me and smiled sympathetically. I gave him a soft smile and turned to Renee who was glaring at me. "When are you gonna understand the importance of time? How many times do I have to tell you that you should get up early? How many days we are gonna be late just because my lazy ass daughter didn't wake up from her sleep? I am so tired of all these…" Renee kept adding more and more questions and I just stood there, looking here and there, but not her. Never her. I saw Emmett trying not to laugh and Charlie just kept a plain face.

"Renee, darling. We shall discuss this later or we are gonna be more late than what we already are" said Charlie to get me a rescue. I gave him a smile, saying the "thank you" that I couldn't say out loud. Not right now at least. Renee just looked at me once more before storming out of the house.

"Thanks dad and by the way good morning" I chuckled as I went over and gave him a hug.

"morning my baby girl" said Charlie returning my hug. "Now lets go or your mom will be more pissed and we don't want that" I nodded and we all walked out of the house. My mother was already inside the car. Dad locked the door and we walked to the car. Me and Em took the front seats. Em would be driving like everytime and I'll be sitting beside him, enjoying the nature. After we all got settled inside the car, Em started off for the church. I put on the radio and 1 of my favourite song was being played. One in a million by backstreet boys. I love their music, its just awesome.

Oh by the ways, I didn't tell you people about myself. I am Isabella Marie Swan, to cut it short, I'm Bella. I'm 23 and am gonna graduate this year. I have been doing my MA in english literature from ULCA all these years and finally am gonna graduate. I have been offered from few of the publishing companies to join as their creative head but am keeping my options open so that when I have to choose I am not limited to a few. The whole family is very supportive to what the other does. My family inspires me to write and its because of them that tomorrow I'm gonna publish my first piece of work. A novel that I have been working for few years now. I started it in my second year of ULCA and when one of my best friend, Angela, found it out, she without even asking me, sent a soft copy to a publishing company. I was so mad that I stopped talking to her but then I became so miserable without her that in few days I went running to her and said sorry for behaving like an idiot. Angela being Angela, the most kindest person in planet Earth, forgave me in an instant. She actually insisted that she was not even mad at me. We talked for the whole day and when I was about to leave she gave me the best news of my life. The publishing company had called her up that morning before I came up to her place to inform her that my work was selected and they were gonna publish my book as soon as I finish it. So here it is, my first book "Always and Forever" to be released tomorrow. I was a bit tensed but my family was there with me and so were my friends. I didn't had much to worry about when I saw them around me, praising me for my work and loving me for no reason but just because they were mine and I was theirs.

"Cummon move" said Emmett as the car came to a stop. I didn't even realize when we had already reached the church. We all came out of the car and walked inside the church. We took seats quickly and in some time the priest started the prayer. After half an hour, we were all coming out of the church. Mom and dad went first. I saw Emmett was with Rose, his girlfriend and walking towards me were two of my besties. One I already told you about, Angela and the other, well the other is a strong force of nature whom you cannot stop unless and untill she stops herself on her own. My pixie rockstar, Alice. Angela is a lawyer. She joined a law firm this year and Alice is a fashion designer. She's a total package.

"Heyy Bells" said Angela and Alice, as they came and hugged me. "how was morning?" asked Angela with a snicker and Alice just giggled.

"This was only left. You two also start laughing now" both of them knew how most of my mornings passed. I shook my head as Em n Rose made their way to me. Em was laughing at me. Rose smacked him in the head and winked at me. Rose is like a big sister to me, very loving and very protective. Its not just because she and my brother are engaged but she loves me like am her own little sister.

"What was that for?" Em whined looking at Rose and rubbing the back of his head.

"For being a jerk to my little sister. Right Bells?" She asked as she came and gave me a hug.

"Right Rose" I chuckled as I hugged her back.

"She's my sister if you don't remember" Em said looking at Rose.

"Does that mean I am not?" Rose countered, giving him a glare which meant If-you-say-no-then-am-gonna-kick-your-ass and my big bro knew it too well to not mess with her. He just huffed and backed off.

Angela and Alice were laughing with me and Rose joined in. Emmett just stood there, making all sorts of faces. He was just so cute. My big bear of a brother. I chuckled inwardly. He says that he hates it but I know that he loves it when I call him my big bear bro.

"Oww Emmie … I'm sorry" I said as I gave him a hug. He just laughed and hugged me tighter. I sometimes just wonder how I don't choke when he hugs me the way he's hugging me now!

"So what are we doing today?" asked Rose

"Well, we have to go and check the venue for tomorrow and then we gonna go and try some dresses for the event at Alice's and then we are all having a booze party at my place at night." Said Alice.

"Sounds great to me" snorted Angela. We all just laughed as we nodded our head in agreement while moving out of the church. Emmett and Rose took Em's black volkswagon and me and Angela went with Alice in her yellow prosche. We all headed towards Twilight, the hall where we are having the book release tomorrow. We got inside the hall where Ben, my friend and Angela's fiance was waiting for us. He was the owner of Twilight.

"How is the most awesommest writer?" Ben asked as he pulled me in a massive hug.

I chuckled "too much flattering wont get you extra zeroes on the pay check Ben" I joked. Everyone laughed along with me and Ben.

"It doesn't hurt to try, does it?" I just laughed at his question. He winked at me and led us to the part of the venue where the event is mainly gonna take place. Everything was perfect and according to what I wanted. The decorations were to be done in ivory silk and white flowers. It was very elegant. I looked at Ben and smiled big.

"Its totally perfect. Thanks Ben." I squealed. Everyone laughed.

"Okay. Lets get going. Me and Em are gonna go to the rehearsals now. We'll see you later at Alice's place" said Rose.

"You not coming with us for trials?" I asked with a pout. Rose was the biggest help when it cam to pick my dresses. Alice was the best designer no dbout but it was Rose who knew what looked best on me.

"Sorry Bells, my show is in two days and if I miss today my designer gonna kick me out of his show" said Rose.

"Ya right! As if we don't know that every designer dies to work with the top supermodel in LA fashion industry." I made face but Rose seemed giulty. I just laughed and went over to where she was standing with Em. "heyy! I was only kidding. We'll meet you in few hours at Alice's place. Kay?"

"Thanks Bells. We'll see you in few" she smiled as Em hugged me once more before they both left for their work. After them we also bid bye to Ben. Angela was going to help him with few last minute preperations so me and Alice left for her store. She pulled in front of Alice's, her boutique, after 15 minutes. We made our way inside to her office. She left me for few minutes to get the dresses she had already chosen for me. I just needed to finalize one amongst all those. Well there were just 3. One red halter top to go with a white skinny jeans. One blue off shoulder dress which ended in mid thigh and the other was all black which flowed till my feet. All of them were fab since the designer was Alice but I was having a hard time choosing. This is why I needed Rose with me when I had to choose, she always had the best solution.

"The blue one" said a velvety voice. My head snapped up and I was captured in the depth of those deep green eyes. I tried looking away but like every other time I was unable to do so. We stared at each other for what felt like forever but it was probably just few seconds. Someone cleared her throat and those greep eyes left me. I took a deep breath which I had been holding for quite long I guess.

"Edward" I barely managed to get that word out of my lips. I know my cheeks were the deepest shade of red now. Stupid blush. It said everything, nothing to hide!

"Bella" The way he said my name, as if it was the last name he was taking. He smiled a crooked smile, that always managed to take my breath away and took a step towards me. He sat opposite to me and picked the blue dress out of the three.

"This one will look good on you. Blue always suits you." He said as he handed me the dress and smiled. I just smiled like a fool. No words escaped my lips so I just nodded.

"Nervous about tomorrow?" he asked. I slapped myslef inwardly. Speak Bella! Speak!

"Yeah" I managed to get it out from within. I was fidgeting with my fingers when he came up and held both my hands in his. I snapped my head up to see him sitting in front of me. I felt a pulse of energy pass through me. It was both relaxing as well as exciting. I really don't know what I felt at that very moment. Even the simplest of his touches makes me crazy. Always.

"Don't worry Bella. Its gonna be fine. You are an amazing writer and your book is as amazing as you are. So just relax. And if you feel any bit of nervous then just close your eyes and take deep breaths. It'll help and moreover we all will be there with you all the while. Right Alice?" he said to look up at his sister. I had totally forgotten that the pixie was in this room as well. She looked at me and gave an evil smile then turned to Edward.

"Of course Edward … we _all_ will be there with Bells tomorrow. Nothing to worry at al." Said Alice. Alice was such a bitch. She knows exactly how badly Edward affects me and still she plays all these tricks with me. I love her to death but right now I wanted nothing more than to kick her ass. I glared at her and she started giggling. Edward looked at her again with a quirked eyebrow as if to ask if she was ok? She just shrugged her shoulders and looked at me.

"Well I think the decision is being made. Even I liked the blue one personally. So I'll just go get it packed." Said Alice as she left the room. It was just me and Edward then. I looked up to see him watching me directly in my eyes as if trying to search something. But all to soon he broke the contact and smiled at me.

"So, whats plan for the night?" he asked, leaving my hands and got up to chek a file that was laying in the table. I immediately felt a loss.

"umm.. we are going to your appartment later for partying I guess. What about you?" I asked.

"well I don't have anything to do tonight so probably I will join you all, if you don't mind that is." He chuckled.

"Oh cummon Edward. Stop that" I laughed. "as if you need my permission to meet your own friends. Emmett will personally kill me if I ask you not to join" I said. Emmett and Edward were best of friends. The both were 25, like Rose. All of them have been friends from the days of ULCA. Emmett took a course in photography, while Rosalie took in engineering and Edward was the one with music. He is working with NYS now-a-days but I guess he will start on his own very soon. He is a fabulous musician, lyricist and singer. You don't find one like him these days.

"That's not right. He wont kill you. But … he might try his new tricks on you." He said and we both laughed. Emmett and his new new tricks. My brother is a big prankstar and Edward is his partner in crime, especially when they are played on me.

"Lets move now Bells. I'm done." Said Alice walking inside the room. I wanted to kill her for taking my time away from Edward. But then like the best friend she was, she did exactly what I wanted her to do. "Edward, you also come with us since you don't have any work now." She looked at me and winked. I blushed. Again !

"Yeah sure. Let me get my keys." Said Edward as he made his way out of the room.

"Alice" I lunged myself at her. "You bitch. Everyday you play the same game with me. He'll understand if you keep doing like this." I said.

"That's what I want." She smirked. "Seriously Bella, you should tell Edward that you like him. Its high time."

"I cant Alice. You know I cant. What if he doesn't like me? I cant loose his friendship by letting my feelings for him take control. Its way to risky." I said sitting in the chair with my hands on my head, looking down.

"You will never know what he feels unless you tell him Bella" said Alice, taking a seat in front of me. "Listen to me" she said pulling me to look up at her. "You are a totally, amazingly beautiful woman. He will be an idiot if he doesn't like you. Just take a chance and tell him how much you like him. You never know what turns out to be" said Alice. "Anyways … cummon! Lets go. We have to get things ready before the others show up." I nodded and walked out of the room to see Edward standing outside the door. I felt all the air leaving my body. A million question bombarded my mind. What if he heard what we were saying? What is he doesn't like me and after knowing everything, he hates me now? What will he say? What will he think? And I don't know what else. I just stood there looking more pale than ever, staring at him. He cleared his throat and I immediately looked down at my feet. He said he will take his car and meet us at the appartment. We didn't say anything else. He left and me and Alice took her porsche. We drove to her and Edward's place in 10 minutes and found Edward's volvo already there. That means he was already here. I shouldn't have been surprised. He drives like a maniac. Me and Alice made our way inside the appartment to find Edward sitting in the living room, writing something down. It was his composition diary. He says his soul resides in that diary of his. He pours each and everything in it. As soon as we walked in he looked up but he didn't smile which he usually does. I forced a smile but he still didn't return it and that got all my dbouts confirmed. He had heard every word me and Alice spoke in the room and now he hates me for loving him. My first love and probably my last. I don't think I can love anyone after him. Yes, I loved him and he … well … he didn't. I wanted to cry at that moment but I couldn't do that. I had to be strong till I found a place alone. May be when I got back home at night. It was the safest place for me. I just excused myself and went to the washroom. After splashing few handful of water in my face I came out and started helping Alice with food and drinks.

The doorbell rang, I went to open it but Edward beat me there. It was Ben and Angie. Ben and Edward immediately started talking about some game that was coming this weekend and Angela came to join us. If you don't know Angela I should tell you something. She is very perceptive. By just looking at you she can tell if there's something bothering you. She just looked at me and quirked an eyebrow. "Something you would like to share Bella?" asked Angela. Alice immediately looked at me and turned to Angela "Must be the nerves Angie. Afterall it's a big day tomorrow for her" said Alice, rescuing me from the situation. I just nodded softly and started to concentrate on what I was doing. Angela knew we were hiding something but she is not pushy, something I love about her. She just shrugged her shoulders and started helping us.

The doorbell rang again. It had to be Rose and Emmett. But the sound that came wasn't familiar to me. We were done with all the arrangements so the three of us took the trays outside. There was a blonde woman standing on the door with Edward. Both smiling, looking at each other. She gave him a file and then she left. Edward locked the door and looked back. As soon as his eyes landed on me he immediately looked away. I couldn't do anything but walk with Alice and help her setting the tea table.

"Heyy! Its fine Bells" said Alice giving me a soft smile. I just nodded looking at her … trying to smile but miserably failing in it. The bell rang again, it was Rose and Em this time. All of us gathered around the table and started making small talks. Most of it was about my tomorrow's book release. All this time I felt a pair of eyes on me but whenever I looked up, everyone was onto each other. By this time Jasper, our friend and Alice's boyfriend also got here. He is such a charming guy that he can even tame a girl like Alice. He is the best guy out there but of course after Edward. Always after him.

"So Bells … how are your feeling about tomorrow?" asked Jasper, smiling at me.

"Well … I really don't know Jazz. Its hell of emotions building up inside of me. I am feeling excited and nervous at the same time. Its just so mixed up. I think am gonna pass out tomorrow." I sighed looking at everyone.

"Oh my sweet Belly. Why are you being so overly dramatic?" chuckled Em. He walked up and sat next to me, pulling me sideways towards him. "You gonna rock it honey, don't dbout yourself. And moreover, we all will be there with you." He said smiling at me. I loved my brother.

"Thank you Emmy bear" I said snorting. He made a face at the name but at last gave up and started laughing with all of us. All of them again started making small talkes. I was the odd wheel amongst all of them most of the time, but today Edward was also there. Though he has had many girlfriends till now but they were never a part of our group. In this group of ours, there were three couples, Em & Rose, Ben & Angie and Jazz & Alice and the two of us, me and Edward. We were the odds in the evens. Alice always tells me that one day me and Edward will also get together like the rest of them did but it never made sense to me. Edward, being the perfect guy he was, why will he ever want a girl like me. He was my friend and me his. Though I loved him to pieces, I know he will never want me like that.

It was almost 2 at night when Angela said that he and Ben were leaving for the night. Jasper also said bye and Alice went down with him for their own special goodbye. Rose and Em were also making preperations to leave. I didn't had my car with me today so I had to go with them. Alice came up after sometime with a goofy smile plastered on her face. I really didn't wanted to know what she and Jazz were upto few minutes back.

"Well, we are also gonna go now. See you tomorrow Alice, Edward" said Rose. Em took his keys from the key bowl and went to say bye to Edward who was standing in the balcony. All this while, me and Edward didn't share a single word amongst ourselves. To say I was hurt was beyond what I was feeling right now. I felt broken, shattered. But I couldn't show it to them. I just gave a hug to Alice and walked up to Rose who was also waiting for Em. Em came back after sometime with Edward walking with him.

"Bye Rose" said Edward giving her a hug. "Bye Eddie" chuckled Rose, hugging him back.

"Rose" whined Edward and we all laughed. Well, I tried atleast. He looked at me and his smile faded. I hated myself for that. We didn't say anything else. We all went down and got on the car. Em dropped Rose first and then we headed home. As soon as we reached, I said a quick good night to everyone and went straight to my room. I changed into my pajamas and got on my bed. I thought of what I could say to make it all right between me and Edward again but came up with nothing. I eventually slept, crying all this while.

Next morning I woke up with a very bad headache. My head was hurting like hell. I got out of the bed and took a shower. After changing into a pair of balck track-pants and a white top I came out to the balcony. I was very nervous about today. This book is a part of me that I was gonna share with the world and it was totally killing me and then there was this part which was constantly thinking about Edward. What if he didn't show up for the function today? What if he never talks to me? I looked at the watch and it was just 6. Better sleep than think about all this, I thought to myself and crawled in the bed again. I thought about Edward as I let sleep take over me again.


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

I couldn't sleep the whole night. Just kept shifting on my bed from side to side. It was almost 5 when I finally let go of it and worked my ass out of the bed. I went out to the balcony and lit a smoke and let my mind wander to what happened yesterday... … …

_I was just getting back into Alice's office room, after getting my keys and a file when I heard the most beautiful voice again, saying something to my sister. Her voice sounded almost scared. "I can't Alice. You know I can't. What if he doesn't like me? I can't loose his friendship by letting my feelings for him take control. Its way too risky." I froze at my place as I heard her._

"_You will never know what he feels unless you tell him Bella" said Alice, trying to convince her. "Listen to me, you are a totally, amazingly beautiful woman. He will be an idiot if he doesn't like you. Just take a chance and tell him how much you really like him. You never know what turns out to be. Anyways … cummon! Lets go. We have to go and get things ready before the others show up." Said Alice._

_She liked someone. Bella, MY Bella. I wanted to go straight inside the room and ask who they were talking about but I couldn't find myself the strength to even move. My legs were as if really frozen after what I heard. I had never felt so vulnerable before._

_Alice and Bella came out of the room and Bella looked at me. She looked scared but I couldn't look at her or I would have lost it. I quickly left saying that I will meet them in the apartment. I got inside my car and started driving towards our apartment as fast as possible. I covered a distance of 15 mints in just 5 mints today. I went inside straight to my room and took out my diary. This was my special diary. My Bella diary. This is where everything I feel about her is captured in music and lyrics. Everything about her that inspires me more day by day to be better. My music, my dreams, my soul, my everything is there in this diary. I have never showed it to anyone but I thought someday I will show it to Bella, but after today, I really don't think it will matter. I was sitting in the sofa, writing when Bella and Alice came in. Bella looked at me and smiled but I couldn't return it. I just could not._

_She and Alice went inside and I started with my song again. Ben & Angie came after sometime, holding hands, smiling. I felt jealous of them at that moment. They had each other but I … I was alone. I didn't had Bella with me. Angie went inside and Ben started talking about the mariner's game this weekend. I really wasn't in a mood but I was thankful. It was at least keeping my mind off about this whole situation. After sometime the bell rang again. I opened it to find Tanya, my co-artist in NYS standing there. She had a file in her hand and like always she tried giving me that seductive smile. I shuddered internally._

"_Heyy Tanya! What brings you here?" I said, trying to get her out of here as quickly as I could._

"_Well … Garrett asked me to give it to you" she said, handing me the file._

"_Oh! Thanks." I said taking the file from her. "You could have just called and I would have come up to take it. But anyways, thanks" I said giving her a smile. Even though she always tried hitting on me, Tanya was a very nice person. She would try and help you always. This was one such time._

"_No problem. Anyways, guess you are having a party here" she said looking above my shoulders. "I'll just leave then. See you Edward. Bye"_

"_Bye Tanya" I said closing the door behind her after she left. I turned to see Bella looking at me. She looked sad, almost hurt but I still couldn't look at her or I will make a fool of myself here. I went and sat with Ben. After sometime Em-Rose and Jazz came up. Everyone started talking about tomorrow and kept asking Bella about something or the other. Sometimes someone would ask me about my work and I would tell them but then I really was not in the mood to talk. This whole time my eyes were on Bella, but whenever she looked up, I turned my gaze elsewhere. I just got up and went out in the balcony. I didn't even notice the time untill Em came up to me to say bye. Everyone left one by one. I wanted to hug Bella and say bye to her like I always did, but I could not. I still could not._

"What are you doing here, now?" asked Alice with a mug of coffee in her hand. She came and stood next to me and gave me my cup.

"Nothing. I just couldn't sleep" I said taking my coffee mug from her. "thanks by the way"

"No problem big bro" she said and smiled. "By the way you should take a shower and get ready. We will be leaving in an hour for Twilight" she said going back inside towards her room. I looked at the watch and it was almost 7:30 am. We were to leave by 9 since the program was to start at 10 sharp. After thinking a lot I had decided that I would go to the function today. Bella wont like it if I didn't go and moreover I had promised to be there today. I went inside my room and took a relaxing shower. I had to look fresh at least. I changed into a grey suit that Alice had picked for me for today. By 9 me and Alice were inside my Volvo, leaving for Twilight. We reached there within 15 minutes to see Ben, Angela and Rose checking on everything.

"Morning guys" said Alice. She quickly went and hugged everyone. Jazz also came up in the next 5 minutes. We all were checking on every preparation. Everyone of us was very excited about today, about the book. Except Alice and Angela no one has read it. They too haven't read it completely. We were gonna get our copies today. At around 9:30 Em and Bella came up. Em looked excited whereas Bella looked nervous, a lot. She was wearing the blue dress I had chosen for her yesterday and she looked breathtakingly beautiful. Blue always suited her. She looked exquisite, simply exquisite. I just gave her a soft smile as she looked at me. She let out a sigh of relief and smiled at me. I really didn't understood why? Alice, Angela and Rose tried to calm her. By 10 the hall was almost full with the guests. We all took our seats around the table and Bella went up to the dias.

"Good Morning ladies and gentlemen. As we all know, today we are here for the release of the book 'Always and Forever' by the very young author sitting here with us, Miss Isabella Swan." Said Mr. Eleazer Murphy, from the publication house. "To say that I was surprised to know that this book was written by Ms. Isabella would be an understatement. I was totally amazed to know how someone so young could write all these things with such depth. I am sure many of you here would be very surprised after you all read it. But before I let go of the mic and hand it over to Isabella I would just want to add one more thing to say. Isabella is not just a good writer, but she is a very good person. If you read the book you will know exactly what am saying." Everyone clapped at his words. All this while I never looked away from Bella. She was blushing red and I knew this was because of all the attention she was getting. She is so naïve. But I love these things about her. I love her.

"Now let me present to you all the author of the book 'Always and Forever' Ms. Isabella Swan" said Eleazer clapping his hands as Bella made her way to the dias. She looked at our table and took a deep breath. I smiled looking at her and she smiled back. She looked at Eleazer and started …

"Thank you so much Mr. Murphy for this amazing introduction, though I don't really know if I deserve any of that." She turned towards us again and looked at me. "I had never even in my wildest dreams thought that I would ever be standing here, releasing this book in front of so many people. When I started this book, I didn't really gave much thought to it. It was just a part of my life that I started to pen down. When it turned out to be a book, I have no clue, seriously." Chuckled Bella. She's always like this, I thought. "Well … This book 'Always and Forever' like I said, is a part of me. It holds a very special part in my life and my life holds a very special part in this book. Its said that we can never write something that we have not felt. Well the same goes here, there are parts in this book which are a part of my life. My real life. But not all of it. I haven't got my happy ending like Sara, not yet. Though I really wish for it. I just wish that you all will like the book once you read it. Thank you." With that she went back to her seat.

After few minutes Eleazer came up to the dias and asked Renee and Charlie to join them there. They both smiled and went up. Bella wanted them to open the book and so they did. We all clapped as Renee unwrapped the cover and showed it to all of us. The function ended with a thank you from both Eleazer and Bella. Bella came running down to us after everyone else left with a big sign of relief on her face and a big smile.

"Well … that went well" said Bella.

"You did good honey" said Jasper, giving her a hug.

"Thanx Jazz" smiled Bella. Everyone hugged her one by one, congratulating her and telling her how good she was up there. Bella looked at me after all of them were done. I was a bit hesitant but I had to pull it together. Taking a step forward I went and gave her a hug. "You did good Bella" I said and she hugged me back. "Thanks Edward. It means a lot." She said clutching to me. We pulled back after sometime and she was blushing a deep red. It looked so adorable on her. I tried for my smile to be more genuine but I don't think I really managed for that. I didn't wanted to ruin this special day for her but I couldn't think of anything to keep me more cheerful. All I could think of was that Bella, my Bella liked someone else. Pulling me out of my monolouge was none other than the pixie herself,

"So Bells, ready to share your story with all of us?" said Alice looking at Bella.

"Guess so" she walked back to one of the many tables and brought a bag with her.

"Whats in that?" asked Em before I could.

"Think this is my book" chuckled Bella, taking out a stack of her book. "These are for all of you" she said, handing each of us a copy. "I am more worried about what you people think about it than the critics who are gonna review it." Sighed Bells.

"I'm sure that all of us are gonna love it, coz it will be amazing, just like its author." Said Rose, smiling at Bella.

"Thanks Rosie" smiled Bella, giving her a hug.

"Okay! Now lets go and grab some lunch? I'm starving" said Angela. We all laughed. In the next few minutes we all were inside our cars and heading towards The McCarty's for lunch. It was one of the best eating places out here in LA. Most of the time we would go and celebrate in there. Today was no exception. We all went inside and took the largest table possible. Our group has always been this big. The waiter came by in sometime and all of us placed our orders. Bella was bit nervous about the review of her book that was to be published tommorow in The Times. But right now all I wanted was to go home and read the book. I wanted to know how this book was actually linked with Bella's life.

"Everything okay dude? You look distracted." Asked Em, nudging me. Bella's head automatically snapped In my direction.

"Yeah man. Just tired. Couldn't sleep the whole night yesterday." I said not looking up at anyone.

"May be you should go home and take some rest" said Jasper giving me a pointed look. No one but Jasper knew that I loved Bella and right now it was just him who could sense that something was wrong with me. I knew I would have to tell him all this sooner or later but now was not the time and he also knew this. He was willing to give me the time and space I needed right now.

"You are right may be. Do you think you all can do without me? I think am gonna go back to the appartment. Jasper can just drop Alice off" I said appologetically.

"Its fine Edward. I'll get her home." Said Jasper.

"Atleast eat your lunch" said Bella softly.

"err … I'm not really that hungry. I think am just gonna go and sleep for a while. I'll see you all later tonight at Eclipse then" I said moving out of my seat.

"Okay" murmured everyone. I quickly slid out of the place and ran outiside and into my car. Changing the gear I sped off towards the appartment. I couldn't wait till I read the book. I had a very different feeling about it, I just couldn't point my finger to what exactly it was. As soon as I reached, I ran staright upto the appartment and locked it from inside. I went to my room and started reading the book.

BPOV

When Edward hugged me after the function today, I thought that may be everything will be fine but as soon as we entered The McCarty's he started behaving odd again. And then he left all too soon. I wanted to scream at him and beg him to be normal with me again but then I knew it myself that it can never be normal between us, not anymore. I looked around the table, everyone were having chit-chats with someone or the other. I saw Alice giving me a pointed look but I just shrugged my shoulders to let her drop it. She didn't say anything after that. We all were done with our lunch nd I was gonna go with Angela and Ben at her place. I was not in a mood to be back home all alone. Mom and dad were at Eclipse, getting the party ready for tonight while Em and Rose had their own 'work' as they put it. They are just fucking addicts. Sex-addicts. I chuckled inwardly at the new title I got them. Alice was heading back home in sometime with Jasper as well. We all would be meeting at Eclipse at 7. After bidding bye to everyone, we all left for our respective places.

Once we were inside Angela's appartment, Ben went to grab us some coke and me and Angie made ourselves comfortable on the couches.

"Now … are you gonna tell me what is going on from yesterday?" asked Angela giving me a look which said don't-you-dare-skip-it.

"I don't know Angie" I said leaning back to the couch.

"Bella-"

"Not now Angie, please … not now" I said interrupting her. Angela seemed to get that I needed more time so she let it drop. Ben entered with 3 bottles of coke in his hand and sat next to Angela. He passed me my bottle and I took a sip. It felt good, awefully good. We put the TV on and started watching a film. I could just keep my eyes open for the first 20 minutes of the film I guess before sleep took over. When I woke up next it was almost around 5:30 in the evening. I was laying in the couch but Ben & Angie were not in the room. I listened carefully and heard them in the kitchen. Probably they were again tryin to make something. After sometime Ben came out,

"Heyy Bells, you up? Thought you gonna wake up next year" chuckled Ben at his own joke.

"Not funny Benny" I snorted. I knew how much he hated that nickname of his. It was mine and Em's joint discovery.

Angela came out that moment carrying three mugs of coffee. Our whole group was a coffee-addict. We didn't work a day without that shit inside our body. She placed one cup in front of me before handing one over to Ben. She took her cup and sat next to me. I smiled at her taking a sip.

"Do you think he is gonna read it today? Or if he has already read it?" asked Angela suddenly. I knew exactly what she was asking me about. But I tried to play dumb.

"What are you asking Angie? I didn't get you" I said looking staright at the TV. Ben was deeply engrossed in the news that they were showing in the TV right now.

"You know exactly what am asking Bella. Don't try to act smart with me. I know you better that that" she said giving 'the look'. I just shrugged my shoulders and closed my eyes.

"I don't know Angie. Anyways, it doesn't matter. Whether he reads or not, it wont matter" I said keeping my eyes closed. I didn't want her to see the hurt in my eyes. Like I said, she is way too perceptive.

"What do you mean? Bells, that's your life, your feeling, everything you ever wanted. That is what is there in that book and you are saying it doesn't matter. Are you fucking insane?" yelled Angela.

Ben looked at us, startled. I felt the tears burning up in my eyes. Traitor tears. I didn't wanted to cry, not today. "I don't know Angie, I just don't. He has barely spoken few words to me from yestreday and you are thinking if he will read my book to find how miserable I'm or not. I just don't know anything anymore" I ran outside their appartment and went downstairs to a nearby park. I didn't even notice when someone came and took a seat beside me.

"I'm sorry honey. I didn't mean to upset you. I am so sorry" sobbed Angela.

"Its fine Angie. I know you only want me to be happy. I'm sorry for overreacting" I said hugging her.

"No! I shouldn't have been the bitch here in the first place. All my fault" she said looking all sad. I chuckled.

"Its fine Angie. Now lets go and get ready for tonight or we'll be late. Don't want an angry Alice now, do we?" I laughed. Angela laughed with me as we headed back towards her appartment.

"Definitely not" she said going to her bedroom to change. I took the guest room and changed into a purple halter top and black denim. Alice had gifted this to me and she wanted me to wear it tonight, so here I am again being the barbie that Alice always wants me to be. I just smiled thinking about my little pixie. We all got ready and left for Eclipse in due time.

**A few more chapters are left to this story which will be uploaded soo. Hope you liked it. Please do R&R coz you know it makes me happy **

twilight4life10


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

We all got ready and left for Eclipse at around 6:30. It hardly took us 25 minutes to get there. Charlie and Renee were already there. So were Alice and Jasper. I looked around but there was no sign of Edward.

"He said he might be a bit late" said Alice walking up to me. I just nodded my head and went to the bar where Charlie and Renee were standing, smiling, looking at each other. I cleared my throat and both of them looked at me.

"Mom! Dad! Not here at least" I laughed. They just shrugged their shoulders.

"Whatever Bells" they said together. It only made me laugh harder. After talking with them for some more time I went back to my friends. Em and Rose were also here by now. The only person still missing was Edward. I was sure he wont be coming tonight and later would make some excuse. I was an idiot to even think that everything might be normal again. I never really saw anything clearly. Never.

The place started filling and the music became louder. Everyone was in the dance floor. I was hesitant at first but then Rose and Alice dragged me with them and we all started dancing. In some time, I felt someone watching me, I looked around but no one was there. Everyone around me was busy dancing. But I couldn't help the eerie feeling that got to me.

I was suddenly pulled by someone. I was about to hit that person but then I saw those deep green orbes and I was stuck in them. Edward held me there in his arms as we looked into each others eyes, forgetting that that there were more than hundred people around us. I wanted to say something, to ask him why he was being so odd, to beg him to take me back in his life even if that meant that I would just be his friend but I couldn't find the words. As if my voice died as he looked staright into my soul through my eyes.

He started pulling my hand and led me out of the chaos. I didn't knew if I should be going but I didn't protest. May be we needed this time to just talk. But I really wasn't sure if I would be able to, he really didn't knew the effect he had on me. We walked until we were outside near the parking lot, not uttering even a single word. He stopped and looked back at me. There were so many emotions in those eyes, anger, fear, hurt, helplessness, hope… love?

"We need to talk" he said. I just nodded my head unable to get the words out from my lips. "So … I read the book…" he said looking at me. I still could form a coherent reply. He ran fingers through his hair frustratingly. "Are you gonna fucking say something?" he yelled making me jump.

"Sorry…" I stuttered out.

"No … I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled like that" he said softly.

"Its fine" I muttered. We stood there in silence for some more time before he asked again.

"So are you gonna say something?" he said looking down at me.

"I don't know what you are talking about" I said looking away from him.

"You know exactly what am talking about Bella" he said grabbing my arm a little too roughly that it was hurting a bit. I nibbled in my bottom lips as I looked up at him. "Whatever you wrote in the book, was it, was it …" he trailed off.

I inhaled deeply. I had to tell him now or I will never be able to, ever so I whispered loud enough for him to hear "Yes." I took one more breath before continuing. "Yes, it was about us and yes, whatever you are thinking is right." I said looking down. He brought his hands up to my chin and forced me to look up again. For a moment I we just stood there looking into each others eyes and the very next moment his lips were on me. I wasn't sure what was happening untill he pulled back a little to kiss me again, more passionately this time. Slowly I started moving my lips with his. It was the best feeling. I felt him trace my bottom lips with his tounge and I eagrly opened my mouth for him. He darted his tounge inside my mouth, devouring me with everything. We kissed like that for what felt like forever but were probably just few minutes.

We broke after sometime but our fingers were laced with each other. As we tried to catch our breath, he pressed his forehead with mine. A smile was playing on his lips and it automatically made me smile. But suddenly it hit me then. I was just now being kissed by Edward Cullen and I was kissing him back. What did that mean? I knew I loved him but he? What was he thinking? I knew that Edward would never want me like he was with his girlfriends. He knew me better than that, but why would he kiss me then? It didn't make sense. Nothing was making sense anymore. But than I heard something that chaged everything for me.

"I love you Bella" he whispered so lowly that I wasn't even sure that he actually said those words or they were just my dellusion. I looked up at him with a face I am sure was that of pure amazement. He chuckled as he looked at me. "I love you Bella, I always have" he said again and I couldn't stop the tears that spilled over. He quickly kissed them away and smiled at me. "Are you gonna say something now or you are still in a shock?" he asked with a chuckle.

I couldn't help but chuckle with him. "I love you too Edward. More than anything or anyone in this world." I said hugging him, with a goofy grin on my face. I knew I must be looking pretty stupid but I didn't care anymore. Edward loved me and we just kissed and right now I'm in the arms of the person I love the most. What else do I want? But something struck me again and I looked at him, pulling away slightly.

"Why were you behaving so odd from yesterday with me?" I asked him. He shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably.

"I heard you and Alice in the office room last day." He said fidgeting with his fingers.

"I could figure that out but now it doesn't make sense. You say you love me, than why..?" I asked completely confused.

"I heard you but I didn't listen you take any names. All I heard was that you liked someone and I didn't knew who he was. It was killing me to know that you liked someone and it wasn't me. At least then I thought it wasn't" he said smiling slightly. "I couldn't have it in me to look at you or talk to you, or else I knew I would have lost it. Today after the book release when you said that it held a part of you, I couldn't help but think that I might get to know whom you liked once I read it. So I took off early from the lunch and headed back home. I spent the whole day reading the book and with every page I turned, I couldn't believe what was written. Every word, every incident, every part of the book screamed us. I had to ask you myself so I took off as soon as I could. And now, here we are." said Edward as his face lit up with a smile with every word he spoke.

"Yes, here we are" I said leaning into him. He held me in his arms and I held onto him like my life depended on it. Suddenly it started to drizzle and I looked up at him to see him watching me back.

"You want to go inside or some place else?" he asked me.

"Lets go somewhere else, it's too much crowded in there" I told him and he chuckled.

"Kay! Lets take you to your special place then" he said and am sure my face lit up like a christmas tree. He chuckled looking at my face and laced our fingers together. He bought my hand near his lips and brished them over my knuckled. I smiled shyly and he returned it back. We walked to his car and he opened the door for me.

"Too much of a gentleman, are we?" I teased him as he came and sat on the drivers seat.

"Well, you cant blame me. I have this girl I know who deserves to be treated as a princess so I have to be a gentleman for her" he winked and I blushed all shades of red. He tarced my cheeks with his thumb and am sure he could feel the heat. "I love it when you blush" he said and that made me blush even more which made him laugh. I hit him in his arm with my clutch. Enough laughing at my expenses Mr. now lease lets get going.

"As you wish ma'am" he mock saluted me and took for our favourite place.

The drive to the place was silent. None of us said anything but it was comforable. We would look at each other from time to time and smile and them I would blush as the gaze turned intense and he would smile again. His hand never left mine. The whole time it was interwined and there was nothing more beautiful then to watch us like this, together, happy and with each other.

**This chapter is a bit shorter than the others but the next chapter will be updated soon. Hope you enjoyed reading this one. Oh! And do share your thought, coz like I said, it makes me happy **

twilight4life10


	4. Chapter 4

**EPOV**

We reached the place afer sometime. I came out of the car and opened the door for her again.

"You know, I will still love you if you don't act all gentleman types" she said with a giggled. I laughed, "I know love, but doesn't mean I don't like doing it" I answered back and she smiled that beautiful smile of hers, a blush creeping up her cheeks in the brightest shade of red.

"Cummon" I said tugging her hand. We went and sat in out usual spot and took in the beauty of the place.

We were sitting on an old, rusty wooden bench which was facing a lake. It was a beautiful place, calm and peaceful. No noises, no chatter. You could even hear ypourself breathing, sitting here. The other side of the lake held the whole city. It was a beautiful sight, light and tall buildings and the charm of the night life. You could feel it all at once.

"I've missed this place" she said and I had to agree. I had missed it too. Its been long that the two of us came here. "I know" I retorted.

She rested her head on my shoulder and sighed. I smiled at looking down at her and draped an arm over her shoulder. Like I said, it was peaceful here. Perfect.

"Umm … Did … Did u like the story?" she asked me and I had to suppress a chuckle. She was so adorable when se was nervous. Without looking, I knew that now she was fidgeting with her fingers on her lap.

"What do you think?" I shot back. She took a deep breath.

"I … I don't know … I mean, it wasn't a that good of a story. I mean, I know myself …. Am not …" she was rambling on her own and I knew I had to stop her. I held her face in both my hands and made her look at me.

"Baby … Baby listen to me. It was amazing, you wrote _our_ story, how can I not like it? I love it. And not just because it was our story but because you wrote it so beautifully, love. Everyone has their own story but you were good enough to pen it down and present it in front of the whole world. I am so proud of you love, you did what you wanted. You became a successful writer, a very good one if I might add" I smiled and she had tears welled up in her eyes.

"I … " she started to say something but I cut her of.

"I love you baby …. Not because of what you are today, the successful writer. But because of what you always have been, the sweet, kind, caring, loving girl who thinks about everyone. I love your work, but I love you more" I kissed the top of her head and tears pooled down her cheeks.

"Don't cry sweetheart" I kissed her tears away. "Never doubt yourself" I said placing a kiss on her forhead first, then on her cheeks, the tip of her nose and lastly her soft lips. "I love you, Bella"

"I love you too, Edward" she mumbled into my lips and I smiled. "Always" she said.

"Always" I repeated.

We sat there, holding each other for who knows how long. But our peace was broken all too soon by none other than my sister. I got my cel and pushed the call button.

"Yes Alice" I said on the phone. But before I could ask anything I was bombarded with a series of questions.

"Where the hell are you? You said you'll come here later but you never came back. No one was able to reach you and then we thought of asking Bella if you called her and we find out she's missing. Do you know where she is? Whats going on Edward? Where are the two of you? Are you two together? I mean, with each other? I mean …" she kept rambling on and on.

"Alice" I tried to stop her but she wont wisten. "Alice" this time I said a bit too loudly and it seememd she listened this time.

"I came to Eclipse and then me and Bella left. We had to talk over something and yes, she is with me so don't worry about her and yeah we are fine so you don't need to worry about either of us. We'll be back soon and then we can answer all the other questions you have left for us. As of now, let us have some time on our own so bye."

She started to something else but I cut her of again. "I'll keep her safe Alice, don't worry. I love you. Now bye" this time I hung up before she could say more.

I looked down at bella to see she was smiling "Alice" she said the name like it meant everything and Iaughed. Alice was one hell of a human but I won't have her any other way. She was the best sister I could have asked for, I loved her to bits.

"Yeah" I chuckled. "She was mad that I didn't show up and then you also went missing" I told her and she nodded.

"We should head back then" I looked at my watch and it was 11:30 in the night.

"May be we should, but I really don't want to" I told her truly, though it might have sounded childish because she was giggling like a schoolgirl.

"What?" I asked but she just shook her head.

"Bells" I whined and she started laughing more.

"You look exactly like the boy you were 15 years back. Esme captured your photographs of those days perfectly" she told me, still laughing.

"ya … ya … keep saying that" I shrugged. "Anyways, lets get going before all of them ask a search party to come look for us" both of us laughing now.

I helped her get in the car and I slowly drove towards our appartment since the plan was that we would be meeting at our place after the party at Eclipse. When we parked in the driveway, the other's cars were already there which meant we won't be alone anymore in there.

Coming out of the car I went to help her out but she was already standing in there. I took Bella's hand in mine and looked into her eyes as she looked back at me.

"Whatever happens, we are still the same, and now even more" I told her sincerely, kissing her knuckles as she smiled beautifully.

We eventually went inside to see the whole group sitting in the living room talking, wel murmuring about whatever it was.

"You're here" yeah it was Alice.

"At last" Rose commented.

"What the fuck were you doing al these while?" of course it was Emmett.

""Where were you two?" Jasper, always to the point.

"Will you people let them speak now?" It was Angela. I smiled wistfully at her then the two of us turned to Ben.

"What? You don't have anything to say?" Bella asked. I could stop the chuckle that erupted.

Ben just shrugged and sipped from his beer can.

The two of threw our shoes in the rack and came and sat with the others. I took two beer cans and offered one to Bella. She smiled shyly and took it from me which I obviously returned.

"What now?" Alice's eyes were wide. "You two are together. Aren't you?" she sqeaked so loudly I had to put hands on my ears.

"Jeez! Alice! Could you be more loudr?" Bella shrieked, though she herself wasn't low either.

"Whatever" Alice shrugged and looked at us. "Just tell us."

I looked at Bella at the same time when she did.

"Of course they are. Look at the way they are staring at each other" Rose's shrilling voice came to my ears. I sighed, I knew we wont get time together here. Bella took my hand and squeezed as if knowing what was going on in my head. I nodded.

".Tha-a-a-a-t. Much love and understanding, huh?" These was Angela. At last she couldn't keep it to herself anymore. I shook my head.

"What the …. What are you all talking about?" It was again em, of course.

"Will you people just shut up and let them please speak now?" Jasper said, irritated.

"Thank you" I rolled my eyes. I looked at Bella and she nodded. I smiled and looked ahead at everyone.

"Yes…" I couldn't even finish my scentence because Alice, Rose and Angela were all squealing like a bunch of high school girls, bouncing in their seats.

"Oh my god! I am so happy" Alice ran to Bella, engulfing her in her tiny arms. Bella laughed and hugged her back.

"I can't believe he actually told you or was it you? Whatever! Am just so happy! Atleast my brother got to see, blind fool" she looked at me and huffed.

Bella laughed again "yeah! I couldn't agree more"

Rose was next to congratulate … and then Angela, Jasper, Ben and at the end Emmett.

"Dude! Take care of her, this is my baby sister you are getting in with" he warned me but eventually he hugged me and smiled. "Congratulations though."

I saw him going to Bella and she looked a bit scared.

"You know, you could have told me that you liked him, I would have kicked his butt and then told him to go and propose you" we all laughed at that, including Bella.

"But am happy for you Bells, you chose the right guy. I know he'll take care of you and you take care of my best friend too. Or I'll pull yur hair" he winked.

I think I started to like Em a bit more from then, if that's possible I mean. He was my best friend afterall.

He hugged Bella and am sure I saw her eyes glistening with unshed tears. The only reason I didn't rush towards her was because they were happy tears.

After everyone was done congratulating us, I walked to Bella and wrappe an arm around her. She leaned to me and I kissed the top of her head.

That was all I wanted from life. A successful carrer, a loving family, the best group of friends and … Bella.

And the best part, I had it all.

**I will end this story here. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing this one Do review coz like I always say, it makes me happy !**

_twilight4life10_


End file.
